


Stay

by BizzyBarigan



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Castlevania - Freeform, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Kissing, Making Out, NSFW, Soft sex, Vampire Sex, kind of, lovemaking, no blood play sorry, original on tumblr, request, sad sex, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizzyBarigan/pseuds/BizzyBarigan
Summary: Alucard and his lover are feeling lonely and are equally craving the attention of the other.





	Stay

Back pressed to Alucard’s you slowly opened your sleep-laden eyes. Sitting up slowly you drew your hair away from your face, holding it above your head as you watched Alucard’s still sleeping form. Watching his peaceful face for a brief moment with a smile you carefully crawled from under the soft sheets, padding out of the room to find something to eat. He woke shortly after, feeling around the bed for your warm body only to find the empty space you had recently vacated. Waiting only seconds before getting out of bed Alucard set about to find you within the largely empty castle. Coming up empty handed he went about his chores of feeding the tiny stray cats that took shelter within the castle, cleaning the old halls and ridding the once occupied rooms of the dust that formed thin layers on anything it could grasp. Completing his tasks in a timely manner he only saw your fleeting form once or twice as you completed activities of your own. Once finished he found himself sitting in one of the palaces smaller libraries hidden among the many rooms, the door slowly creaked open, your body squeezing in between the small crack. Plodding over to the small love couch residing in the corner of the room you sat down opening your book and quietly starting to read your book. Alucard watched your movements with a prideful familiarity, smiling in contentment his eyes returned to his own novel. The pair sat in the room for hours surrounded by a comfortable silence.

“How was your day, my love,” his eyes still focused on the words that decorated the page in a neat uniform manner.

“It was very nice, I sat outside during lunch, the weather was quite pleasant,” you smiled fondly recalling the recent memory, “what about yours?”

Softly closing his book he stared idly at the crackling fire that warmed the room, “ It was very quiet,” his eyes flitted to your sitting figure, “ a tad bit lonely.” He stated sadly clasping his hands together in his lap. 

“Oh Alucard,” setting your book aside you walked to him extending your hand of which he took gratefully. Sitting in his lap his arms wrapped around your waist pulling you to his chest. He softly kissed the back of your hand bringing the inside to rest on his cheek, leaning into your touch. 

“We should go to bed it’s been a long day my love,” sighing deeply Alucard took you into his arms bridal style, planting kisses over your giggling face. 

“I suppose so,” resting your head against his cold chest.

Grunting quietly you rolled over to wrap your arms around Alucard, pressing soft kisses to his naked shoulder blade. His hand slowly moved to cover yours and entangle your fingers together.

“Good morning dear,” he rolled over encompassing you in his arms, kissing your lips sleepily.

“Good morning, do you want to go into the town with me today, there are some things I want to get to make dinner with.” Your fingers idly twirled his hair while his slowly made circles on your lower back. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to get some fresh air,” you smiled excitedly at his willingness, wiggling from his grasp to get out of the bed. Prancing to your armoire you drew one of your dresses from the packed drawers. Dropping the nightgown from your shoulders you pulled the dress over your body. “Why are you so excited for a simple trip to town,” he rested his cheek against his hand as he watched you pull your socks onto to your feet. 

“We never go out together anymore, so I think this will be good for us,” you smiled happily with an excitement he had not seen grace your features in months. Throwing the sheets from his legs, Alucard stood from the bed to dress for the day ahead. 

Hands tightly clasped together the two of you walked the short distance from the Castle to the town laughing and talking quietly among yourselves. The sun came through the trees in orange light shafts reflecting gently off the soft white dress that displayed your soft skin and framed your curved body. A wicker basket sat firmly in the crook of your elbow and your hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. Alucard quietly conversed with you about recipes to try in the future when you arrived at the small town. Gracefully gliding into the town market that had since torn down its walls following the death of Dracula, you browsed the small selection of spices when Alucard detached from your arm notifying that he wanted to look at a different booth. Slowly unlinking from your arm he walked away to peruse in the market square.

Pushing the door open Alucard watched as you talked with a short old woman, your brows were knitted in worry and your hushed tone was laced with trouble. The old woman stopped speaking upon noticing Alucard’s approaching figure and quickly walked away from your now perturbed form finishing the conversation abruptly. 

“Are you alright my love,” your eyes were glazed over and you watched the women’s fleeting figure for a mere second before turning to him, a smile gracing your face, attempting to ignore the feeling of dread that slowly climbed its way up your throat. 

“We should go,” your voice trembled slightly. Extending your hand for him to take.  
“Of course, dear, did you get everything you needed?”

“Yes, I did, thank you, love, “ leaning your shoulder to his as you left the small town's market hand in hand.

 

Arms slowly wrapping around your waist, Alucard gingerly placed kisses along the length of your neck as you slowly stirred the stew for dinner. You gently swayed side to side with little interest in the meal you were preparing, finding yourself lethargic following the news you had received this afternoon.

“I have to leave for a while,” you stated quietly as you set the large spoon to the side. His grip around your waist loosened before tightening again. The words that he fearfully awaited every day with bated breath had finally tumbled from your mouth, but still, he found himself off guard and fearful of your future together. Recalling the life you led as a traveling soldier before settling down with him, selfishly he never wanted to experience the desolate castle in his lonesome again. 

“How long?”

‘Two to four months.”

His grip on your waist tightened, breathing in your scent deeply, his chest was tight and his mind was teeming with possible futures of you leaving and finding someone worthy of your affection. Noticing his silence you removed the pot from the fire and place it on the adjacent counter with a thick towel underneath. Turning in his arms to face him you took his face into your hands gazing intensely into his golden eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking and no you’re wrong,” he breathed out a chuckle leaning farther into your touch, eyes closing to bask in your warmth, “I’m not kidding Alucard, I’m going to come back to you.” 

“I believe you, dear,” eyes slowly reopening to gaze into your worried face, “we can discuss it later and simply enjoy our meal for now.” 

Your dinner passed relatively uneventful only talking about the things you saw in the market today avoiding the subject he so dreaded. You enjoyed your candle-lit dinner at a small table this evening in close proximity to your lover, his hand was draped across your thigh gripping the soft flesh there. Upon finishing the meal you cooked and instructing you to go to bed for the evening Alucard cleaned the table in silence and promptly washed and put away the dishes used. Dreading the discussion he would have to have with you he slowly ambled down the long hallways and up the large flight of stairs to your shared bedroom. Pushing the door open to the large bedroom Alucard could see your already sleeping form, peacefully laying on your side with your arm draped over his side of the bed, the moonlight sprawled across the bed. Drawing his shirt over his head and pushing his pants past his hips, he quietly crawled into the bed moving your arm to lay on his chest as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling. Your fingers twitched under his soft grip and slowly pulling your body to be closer to his, you placed your head on his shoulder with his arm squeezing in between you and the soft mattress.

“We’ll be ok,” you sighed. His head fell to the side looking into your bright eyes that were illuminated under the pale moonlight. You looked into each other's eyes for a short moment sharing a tender gaze when Alucard rolled over trapping your small body under his own. Lips connecting to your neck his hands slowly moved under your loose nightgown planting his hands firmly on your supple hips. Placing open-mouthed kisses along the side of your neck Alucard slowly drew your panties down from your aroused core. Slowly moving up your neck to your mouth he passionately kissed your lips. Tongues slowly swirling around each other, Alucard’s hand moved to pull his hardened cock from its confines, fisting himself for a second before pushing his cock into your wet pussy. Lightly biting his lip, your arms wrapped around his shoulders attempting to bring him closer to your warm body. 

“Adrian,” you moaned into his mouth, “ please baby.” Capturing your lips once again, his hips started to rock into you. Deepening the kiss your hand cupped his cheek drawing circles there with your thumb. Desperate for breath Alucard drew away from your craving lips looking into your peaceful face decorated with swollen lips and eyes glazed with lust. Eyes slowly closing, his hips started moving faster into your dripping core. His head dropped to your chest, promptly covering it soft kisses that made you gasp quietly. 

“Fuck,” he grunted pumping his hips faster. Tightening your grip around his shoulders you pressed your lips to the corner of his ear whispering sweet nothings to him. Pressing you deeper into the mattress he started to pound into you desperate to cum. Moving your hands to hold onto the sides of his face you kissed him fervently, feeling your release approach your hips rocked into him, meeting each of his hard thrusts halfway. With the sounds of skin slapping against skin resonating throughout the large room, Alucard thrusts aggressively for another second before pushing as deep into you as possible. Cum spilling into you, your head fell back to the pillow as Alucard thrust shallowly into your filled pussy. Falling limp above you, Alucard slowly laid over your body before rolling off of you. Tucking himself away, his arms slowly wrapped around you once again.

“I’ll come back,” you slid closer to him bringing his hand to your lips, ”I’ll never leave you.” Closing your eyes you drifted off to sleep in Alucard’s embrace feeling him kiss your temple one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> It was requested on tumblr if you want something written just hmu.


End file.
